


heard pain tell love, she said 'where would i be without you?' [Podfic]

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronic Pain, F/F, Hair Washing, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Post-Season/Series 02, Recovery, Sharing Magic, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: When the ice melts, when the magic comes pouring back into the walls, breathing tremulous life into the castle, reversing the effects of the magical death of the grounds and its occupants, it meets the emptiness inside of her and she collapses.(Magic is an organic thing; it lives and breathes and grows at its own rate. It cannot be forced along, can only be nurtured or confined and repressed, and although it grows, although it regenerates, it cannot be manifested suddenly out of the aether. It’s fundamental magical theory, really.And it's for that reason Hecate lies, slack-jawed and frightfully pale, in the infirmary for five days before regaining even a whisper of consciousness.)Or, the magic at Cackle's takes some time to recover, and Hecate has some personal demons to battle in the meantime. Follows Hecate across the ~6 months after the events of The Big Freeze as she navigates her recovery of both her magic and her way of life - with a great deal of help from her support structure.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	heard pain tell love, she said 'where would i be without you?' [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [heard pain tell love, she said 'where would i be without you?'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283294) by [troiing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troiing/pseuds/troiing). 



> So many thanks to troiing for letting me podfic her work!
> 
> See the original fic for Author's Notes.

## heard pain tell love, she said, 'where would I be without you?'

Length: 4 hours 30 minutes  
Download (right-click and save) as an [m4b](https://archive.org/download/troiing-heard-pain-tell-love-she-said-where-would-i-be-without-you/troiing%20-%20heard%20pain%20tell%20love%2C%20she%20said%2C%20%22where%20would%20I%20be%20without%20you%3F%22.m4b).

Streaming at The Worst Witch Podcast:

[Chapter 1: losing blood; i'm gonna leave my bones](https://anchor.fm/TWWpodfic/episodes/heard-pain-tell-love--she-said-where-would-i-be-without-you--chapter-1-by-troiing-Mature-Hicsqueak-ed2nps)

[Chapter 2: one bright moment is all i ask](https://anchor.fm/TWWpodfic/episodes/heard-pain-tell-love--she-said--where-would-i-be-without-you--chapter-2-by-troiing-Mature-ed4p04)

[Chapter 3: tear my hands down; pull back the blinds](https://anchor.fm/TWWpodfic/episodes/heard-pain-tell-love--she-said-where-would-i-be-without-you--chapter-3-by-troiing-Mature-Hicsqueak-ed7hdt)

[Chapter 4: pain comes and you find a way to build your world around it](https://anchor.fm/TWWpodfic/episodes/heard-pain-tell-love--she-said-where-would-i-be-without-you--Chapter-4-Mature-Hicsqueak-edj3j6)

[Chapter 5: so love, i'd better find a way to build my world around you](https://anchor.fm/TWWpodfic/episodes/heard-pain-tell-love--she-said-where-would-i-be-without-you--Chapter-5-Mature-Hicsqueak-eoguo5)


End file.
